An integrated circuit (IC) may include memory to store data bits, and many applications using an IC require memory to be reliable. For instance, a memory of a field programmable gate array (FPGA) is generally configured to provide one or more predefined functions, where the FPGA may have millions of configuration latches within a device. Generally, the configuration data stored in the memory of the FPGA is quite reliable, but depending on the environment that the FPGA is deployed, the configuration data in the memory of the FPGA can be corrupted or upset. For example, in space applications, the FPGA may be exposed to high energy charged particles (e.g., radiation) that may upset the configuration data. For example, a single event upset (SEU) may cause adverse effects on the expected functionality of the FPGA, e.g., altering the logic state of any static elements (e.g., latch, flip-flop, or random access memory (RAM)). Although most SEUs will not impact the FPGA's application, accumulation of SEUs may eventually interrupt a device's operation. To avoid accumulation of SEUs, active partial reconfiguration of the FPGA can be implemented. With the deployment of active partial reconfiguration, it is still possible for the device operation to be interrupted with a single SEU, such SEU is referred to as a single event function interrupt (SEFI) and device function can be recovered by a full device reconfiguration instead of a partial reconfiguration.